Navitas
The Navitas are a species that can be devided into two destinct sub species, the Pureblood Navits and the Homo Navitas, both commonly just referred to as the Navitas. The last known pureblood was Wishmaster, and it is believed he had been the last for well over a millennia. Pureblood Navitas Thee Navitas are an ancient and eldritch race, stretching back to longer than any records existing, though today are believed extinct. Physiology The average Navitas will be taller in stature than the average person, are lithe and nimble and bear pointed ears, meaning they are most often mistaken for or compared with Elves. The Navitas bone structure is much less dense than humans and the hybrids. Though their bones are about the same size, they are more hollow. Major bones such as the femur and hip have strips of cartilage intermingled with true bone to give added flexiability. This comes at a price, elven bones break easier than human ones, though usually they will bend first. Navitas do not weigh and indeed cannot weigh as much as humans – their skeletons would collapse under the weight. Navitas muscle tissue is stronger per pound than human muscles, thus leading to superior speed and strength over humans, but there is less of it in most individuals adding to their frail look, as well as running more risk of broken bone if not careful. Navitas wounds heal at a much faster rate than humans too, injuries healing in around 35% of the time that it would take a human to heal the same injury. Longevity The most dramatic difference between navitas and humans is longevity. The exact age they can live up to is unknown, as all have died from means other than old age, but appears to be virtually limitless. In addition to a naturally long lifespan they are immune to all diseases that affect humans, meaning most that have died has been from violent means. Senses The navitas eye is about twice as sensitive to light as a human’s having a far more dense concentration of rods than a human’s. It is also about a quarter size larger than a human eye. Navitas eyes have a much more reflective timpanic membrane behind the retina that reflects unabsorbed light back to the retina for a second try at absorbtion. Some of this light escapes though so a navitas' eye shines in the dark just as a cat or dog’s will. This visual acuity comes at some price. The muscles that move the eye are less developed in a navitas than in a human. This means that they cannot look out of the corner of their eyes or cast a sidelong glance at someone. To follow most objects they must move her entire head just an owl does. They also have a greater likelihood of being born colorblind than humans, and have a functioning and transparent third eyelid that protects the eye from flashblindness Navitas hearing is more sensitive and a higher range than humans. Despite this advantage, they are no better at discerning the direction of a sound than humans are. Navitas have about the same sense of smell and taste as humans, and their sense of touch is actually weaker at picking up temperature changes than humans. Abilities The Navitas themselves were greatly in tune with the arcane and the forces that supported life, as well as the moon. All navitas have access to the basic elements of the world to varying degrees, as well as each bearing a unique talent different to the others, this highly dependant on the phase of the moon at theri birth, a full moon granting great power, while a new moon the weakest. Death The Pureblood race also seem to have the unique trait that, when they die, their body converts to almost an energy-like state, this energy instantly crystallizing, meaning when a member of the race dies they leave no body behind, it instead becoming a glass-like statue. Homo Navitas What is more common than expected, however, is a new race that has sprung up from back when the navitas were more common, and half breeds began being born, most being miscategorized as humans. Physiology Quite often there will be absolutely no discernible outward traits between these and humans, although every now and then some can display slight pointing to the ears, as wel as many navitas beginning to change to match their stimulus when activated. The hybrid between the two races retains the denser skeleton of humans, whilst having the dense muscles layered over this, leading to the hybrids having a much greater degree of strength than humans and of the purebloods, but forgoing some of the nimbleness in the process. The hybrid has also retained the benefit of accelerated healing, just like the purebloods, though not as effective, leading to around a 45% rate. The navitas genes also have many interesting properties too, unlike other genes which can become diluted from constant mating with normal humans, every generation with the gene, no matter how many generations down, still have the same amount as the first generation of half breeds, as the way the gene works is almost a form of accelerated evolution, though the genes do not begin to become active until the person reaches puberty. Longevity If unactivated the Homo Navitas individual will live out the normal lifespan of a human, if not slightly elongated. However, if their genes reach the stimulus needed their lifespan becomes extended to that of the pureblood navitas, the aging process seemingly halting instantly. Senses The senses in the hybrids are slightly elevated over that of a humans, but nowhere near as acute as a purebloods. They retain the full range of eye movement from humans, but also forgo the third eyelid. Abilities When the individual reaches puberty, at this point in their life the persons genetic makeup becomes unstable, they themselves feeling no difference in their body at all, but their genes become highly adaptive, awaiting the right stimulus. Initially this stimulus would often be elemental influences, but other cases have begun appearing to strange degrees, such as fibers in clothing, or spirits. Whatever this stimulus is however, it causes an imprint upon the persons genetic makeup, setting it in place almost like a mould, and giving them sway over that stimulus, as well as the other typical traits of the navituas. For instance someone hit by the stimulus of fire will gain control over fire, but then this is set, when a persons genetics have fixed they can never change again, and the genes do not absorb other powers.* The genes are not as narrow as that though, the type of fire the person is hit with would change them too, fire from an ordinary magical source such as a spell wouldnt, but fire from a draconic source would give them traits from that, and people hit with hellfire from a demon have been known to change to the degree that they are virtually a demon themselves.** *- Angelus is the only known exception to this, as the sheer amount of energy poured down on him from the energy blasts he was hit by actually saturated his body, damaging his genes slightly, though nearly killed him in the process. This, coupled with the fact the same beast attacked him again, though this time corrupted, caused the corruption within his genes, though the fracturing of his person along with it. **- Demoncherry, due to her years of slavery to the golden lord, has been changed so much that she is seen by all eyes as a pureblood demon, even to the extent that she was able to gain the status as a white demon.